


Trouble

by Transformer_Fan_Girl_01



Series: Artemis life With Ultra Magnus [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mood Swings, Protective Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01/pseuds/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01
Summary: Artemis woke up and felt sick.Sequel to  What did you do Megatron





	1. Sick

“Talking”   
00000000000000000

After 2 weeks from the party Artemis was feeling sick when she woke up from recharge. So she ran to the washracks and purged.

While that was happening Ultra Magnus woke up to hear somebot purging. So he got up and went to see who it is. When he saw Artemis purging he ran to her and asked if she was alright.

“Are you alright Artemis!?” said Ultra Magnus.

“No I am not fine I just purged why would you ask that!?” said Artemis.

“Well then let's go see Ratchet.” said Ultra Magnus.

00000000000000000

When that got to the medbay they were greeted by ratchet cursing at Ironhide's carelessness of getting himself with a fight with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. So they just announced themselves.

“Ratchet can you look at Artemis she was purging in our quarters.” said Ultra Magnus.

“Wha-nevermind just get her on a berth and I will check her.” said Ratchet.

“Thanks Ratchet.” said Ultra Magnus.

So when ratchet got his scanner he scanned Artemis and what he saw made him happy and angry.

“What in the pit did you do to my creation!!!!!” said Ratchet.

He showed Ironhide and he got the same emotion as Ratchet. But the Sparkmates still don’t now what is happening.

“Sire what did the scan say?” said Artemis.

There was silence until he showed his daughter the scan. When she looked at it her eyes widened and put a servo on her stomach and looked at Ultra Magnus with shock.


	2. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Artemis.  
> Lets find out.
> 
> Sorry but I had to catch up on some history homework :P   
> so boring.

“Talking”

000000000000000

“Artemis what is it are you ok? What does the scanner say?!” said Ultra Magnus.

“I-I'm sparked Ultra.” said Artemis.

When she said that Ultra was very surprised. Then he just remembered he has a angry sire and Uncle in the same room as he is. He looks behind him and what he saw made 

him run for his life because what he saw was Ratchet with a wrench in his servo that is twitching to throw it and there is Ironhide ready to shot his cannon. 

When Artemis saw this she ran after her sire and uncle to make sure they don’t kill her sparkmate. 

(flashback of the night of the party)

After they had their recharge they woke up and did some adult things in the berth and they did it 4 times in a row.

(End of flashback)

“Sire. Uncle please don’t kill him.” said a distressed Artemis.

When Ratchet and Ironhide heard the town she used and stopped immediately and looked back and saw that she was about to cry they went to her and hugged her and said 

“We are sorry. We will not do it again.” then they let her go.

When ultra stopped running and went up to his sparkmate and put his arms around her. She leaned into the touch.

“Artemis we are going to be creators.” said a happy and nervous Ultra Magnus.

“I know I am so happy we are going to have a sparkling.” said Artemis.

“Well what are you going to tell the crew Artemis.” said Ratchet.

“We will tell them when a special event happens.” said Artemis.

But what she does not know is that everybody was going to have a party to night because it is her……… !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what do you think will happen that night.


	3. Telling the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets see what will happen and what secrets the crew find out about Artemis's family.

“Talking”

000000000000000

Well now it is night Ultra and Artemis go to the rec-room to get some energon but when they got there Artemis was surprised.

“Surprise happy sparkday.” said everybot.

“H-how did you know?” said Artemis.

“Well Ratchet told us it was your sparkday so we thought to celebrate it.” said Jazz.

“Well it is and everybot me and Ultra have something to tell you.” said a nervous Artemis. 

“What is it?” said a curious Bumblebee.

“Yes I would like to Know as well my creation.” said Goldstorm.

Everybot was waiting for Artemis to say what it is then when she did they all were surprised.

“I am sparked.”said Artemis.

When she said that there was two squeals and the bots to do it were Wheeljack and Goldstorm. 

“I am going to be a grand-creator.” said Goldstorm.

Everybot gave their congratulations.

“That is great we will have to give a sparkling shower soon well we will have to go and com the femmes on cybertron to come and celebrate.” said Bumblebee.

“Well I think it is time for us to go back to our quarters so come on Artemis let's go get some recharge.” said Ultra Magnus.

“Ok good night everybot.”said Artemis.

“Goodnight you two.” said Everybot.

“Oh and Ultra Magnus watch out for the mood swings they will be horrible because I know because Goldstorm was bad. So will Artemis just saying.” said Ratchet.

What happened next was expected by Artemis. But Ratchet did not expect to be hit in the head with a scanner by his sparkmate.

“Hey I resent that remark.” said Goldstorm.

But what surprised the crew was how in the world did she have a scanner.

“What are you doing with a scanner.” said a frightened Sideswipe.

Who is hiding behind his twin brother who rolled his optics.

“Why would I have a scanner he says well youngling I am a medic. So i should have a scanner.” said Goldstorm.

When she said that they all were frightened for their lives because they just relised they have another “Hatchet” on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well who will come to Artemis's sparkling-shower.


	4. Baby shower and scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see what goes on in the baby shower and what do I mean by scolding

“Talking”

000000000000000

Well they are having a baby shower.

Artemis is having a great time she is getting wonderful gifts for her sparkling.

From her carrier she got two soft blankets one is pink while the other is blue.

From Arcee she gave a stuffed turbo puppy toy and from Chromia she got some toy blocks that glowed and changed color.

And Artemis knows her sparkling is going to love it all.

“Well Artemis do you know what you are going to name Your sparkling.” said Arcee.

“No we are still deciding on name.” said Artemis.

“Why don’t you split the job like you suggest femme names while he suggests mech names.” said Chromia.

“Not a bad idea thank Chromia.” said Artemis.

“Not a problem since your are my niece.” said Chromia.

“Well what are you waiting for why don’t you go tell Ultra the Idea and work on it.” said Goldstorm.

“Alright bye everyone and thanks for the gifts.” said Artemis.

When Artemis was at the party Ultra was getting a checkup with Ratchet and he is frightened of what Ratchet will do to him.

“Hello Ultra why don’t you sit on the table and we can start your checkup.” said Ratchet.

“Sure.” said Ultra.

When he was getting his painful checkup Artemis just happen to walk by and stopped and looked in the med bay and saw her mate with her Sire she got worried so she 

walked in and asked something that startled the to mechs in the room.

“What are you doing in here Ultra?” said a confused Artemis.

“For my checkup.” said Ultra Magnus.

“But your checkup does not start till next month.” said Artemis.

“Just trying to make sure he is healthy will he sparked you up my creation.” said Ratchet in matter-of-fact tone.

“Fine but you are done cause I know for a fact to just know they are healthy all you have to do is scan him and be done with it and not give him a torture scene.” said 

Artemis in the same tone Ratchet just used.

“W-well yes but……”said Ratchet but was interrupted.

“Well what? Mister that you are just prolonging the enetherable.” said Artemis in a serious tone. 

“I-I-I I. Sorry.” said ratchet like a sparkling caught in a goodie jar.

“You should be now I will be taking Ultra and we will be discussing names for our sparkling.” said Artemis.

And Artemis dragged Ultra out of the medbay and leaving a scold at Ratchet behind.

And they went to there room and are now discussing names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets see what should happen here are your chooses.  
> Artemis has mood swings or they are in there room discussing names.


	5. author alerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read

Wont be back till next school year   
studying for exams


	6. Name discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well what are the names they are going to choose.

“Talking”   
000000000000000

When they were in their room they were discussing names.

“I like the names Moonshine, Starlight, and Amethyst.” said Artemis.“I like those names to and for the mech names I thought of Orion, Sunblaze, and Ultimate.” said Ultra.

“I like those to bet how are we going to chose.” said Artemis as she was about to cry.

Ultra noticed this and started to panic then had an idea. 

“We could ask your creators which they like and ask friends what we could do.” said Ultra.

“Really?” asked Artemis.

“Really.” said Ultra.

“Thank you Ultra.” she said as she kissed him and he returned it.

After the mood swing was avoided for now.

Artemis realized something she was craving some rust sticks not just any kind she wants extra sweet ones.

“Ultra I want extra sweet rust stick’s.” said Artemis.

“Ok, just what here I will get you some ok and don’t you have a check up with your sire soon.” said Ultra.

“Oh yeah will you bring the rust sticks to me there when you get the?.” asks Artemis.

“Sure.” said Ultra and they both left their quarters and went to go to their own designations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you get to name the sparkling(s) what name do you chose you at least have to chose a femme name and a mech name.


	7. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What dose Artemis find out when she goes to the medbay well lets fined out.

“Talking”   
000000000000000

Artemis was walking to the medbay. 

When she got there she saw her sire getting ready for the scan he is going to do on her.

“Hello sire.” said Artemis.

“Hello my creation please sit down so we may see if the sparkling is ok.” said ratchet.

“Ok.” said Artemis.

Ratchet scanned her and looked at the results. Then he gasps.

“Artemis I think you might want to see this.” he said and handed the scanner to her.

She gasps as well. Then has an angry look and just then Ultra walks in.

Same time Artemis walked into the medbay Ultra Magnus was walking to the rec room and walked up to Wheeljack.

“Um Wheeljack do you have any sweet rust sticks on you so I can give them to Artemis?” asked Ultra.

“Why yes I do. Here have them.” said Wheeljack.

“Thanks.” said Ultra.

Then Ultra walked to the medbay.

And when he got there what he saw made him worried.

There in the middle of the medbay was Ratchet with a surprised look and his sparkmate with a furious look on her face.

Then Artemis looked at him.

“What did you do.” Artemis asked furiously.

“I do not know what you mean-----.” said Ultra but was interrupted from dodging a scanner that was thrown at him.

“Oh you know what you did you fragging glitch.” said Artemis.

“But------.” said Ultra.

“No you know what you did you made me sparked with twins.” said Artemis.

Then she stops and starts crying and Ultra just went up to her and hugged her.

“Is that why you are made because you are sparked with twins?” asked Ultra.

“Yes because I do not know how we will take care of them.” said Artemis.

“Well I know we will do fine. I know we will.” said Ultra as he said this he gave her the rust sticks to eat.

Artemis just went and put one in her mouth started to eat them with great joy.

“Thank you Ultra.” said Artemis.

“Well know that is over you two can leave and go tell the crew that you will be having twins.” said Ratchet as he pushed them out of his medbay.


	8. The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The telling of the crew and a surprise.

“Talking”   
000000000000000

When they were pushed out of the medbay they went to the rec room.

To tell everyone the news.

When they got there they say everyone there.

“Hey it is our happy couple.” said Jazz.

“Hello.” said Prowl.

“Hello everyone. We got an announcement to make about the sparkling.” said Artemis.

“What is something wrong?” said a worried Bumblebee.

“No nothing is wrong it is good news.” said Ultra Magnus.

“Oh what is it Ultra Magnus?” said Wheeljack.”

“Yes let’s hear about it pleases.” said Goldstorm.

“Well i am having…..twins.” said Artemis.

“What?!” said the crew. But Wheeljack and Goldstorm were squealing happily.

So after they told everyone they had a party to celebrate.

When suddenly Artemis felt some pain until it got worse and she kneeled down. 

“Artemis are you ok?” asked Ultra.

“No……. I think the sparklings are coming.” Shouted Artemis.

**Author's Note:**

> well lets see Ultra Magnus's reaction.


End file.
